To The Stage
by XlXDarkAngelSnowXlX
Summary: Tamsin is stuck in this game Bo's created but none of them bother to leave it from nights of sex it finally all comes down to it and Bo loses her control for once with Tamsin. Tamsin's quickly fading away as Bo is taking away from her. Will Bo realize what's she is doing in time to stop feeding or will Tamsin fade away?


Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl.

Okay so I made this small one shot to keep you guys interested I'm still going to work on this though and add more to it but this was a quick write while I come up with more ideas for Guardian Angel. Enjoy :D and feedback is welcome and always helps. The song is To The Stage by Asking Alexandria.

* * *

_I'm out the door, I'm on my ass again like every night before_

_I'm off the wall, out of my fucking mind, I'm out of control_

_I'll be the end of her, I'm in her head and in control _

_She's let me in, now take a sip and let the show begin_

_The floor's all yours, the house is full_

_You've made the slip now take the fall_

_I pull your strings, you're too deep in_

_So will she sink or swim_

_Ladies and Gentlemen place your fucking bets, _

_Here we go _

Bo never knew what was going on anymore all she knew is that Tamsin was hers to play with now and very much enjoying it and Tamsin was enjoying herself, but everyone was worried about the type of relationship or situation they both put themselves in. Bo didn't care anymore at least not for this she was doing, she was enjoying herself, every night as Tamsin's lips grazed her body and her hands romaing the Valkyrie's body it was the same each night when she needed a feed. The roughness, throwing each other into the walls, the biting, the bitter sweet touches that where still rough not one of them complained about a thing everything stayed the same after the sex they went back to hating each other with their glares and snarky comments and everytime their stress was thrown out the window in a night as they shared, groans, moans, bites, and threw each other's names out the window. Bo was having fun pulling Tamsin's strings for the ride and everyone besides her was wondering how much longer could Tamsin take before she finally fades to the black?

_Oh she's down, how very spectacular_

_What a work of art I've spawned_

_Man am I proud of myself on this one_

_She's such a fucking masterpiece_

_Self destruction is such a pretty little thing _

_I know that I should walk away _

_But I can't bring myself to quit this game _

_She's just a beautiful girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders_

_I'm just a kick in the teeth from a world that's painteed gold._

Meanwhile Tamsin was wallowing in her feels, swimming in them, trying to figure out so badly what was going on and what she was becoming. The late night fucks she didn't care for but her feelings finally got the best of her and just as always when she need a distraction she went to Bo, Bo opened the door to find the Valkyrie there and she was proud, her eyes shined an electric blue, she didn't wait for Tamsin to respond, she pulled her in by the collar kissing the Valkyrie roughly. A moan left Tamsin and Bo couldn't help but moan along just like before they went form the walls to the sofa, and to Bo's bedroom, clothes had been long forgotten and discarded. Bo's hand carresed Tamsin's breast making the Valkyrie bite her lip to keep from moaning and the Succubus wasn't having it she wanted to here her scream and moan. She grinded oh so delisciously into Tamsin and it ilicite a small gasp making Tamsin throw her head back, but no moan Bo knew Tamsin was holding back to make her work for it and it's what made this even more fun for Bo, her fingers work Tamsin nipple as she moved down on the Valkyrie where she knew where it was needed. Still there was nothing coming from Tamsin so Bo swiped out her tongue against Tamsin's pink little needed center, her tongue barely kissing the sensitive nub "Bo," Tamsin moaned out in a very begging voice and it made Bo smile wickedly, but she wasn't done yet, she took the nub into her mouth sucking lgihtly elighting more moans "please," another exaggerated gasped begging word and Bo decided to give her what she wanted. But before knew it positions we're switched Tamsin was now straddling her and again kisses, rough kisses we're being shared, Bo was nipping and biting where she could mark Tamsin's neck.

_She's out the door, she's on her ass again like every night before_

_She's off the wall, out of her fucking mind, she's out of control_

_I was the end of her_

_In her head, in control_

_Just like before _

_I should've told you again_

_That I'm so sorry _

_I'm so sorry_

Bo started taking Tamsin's chi little by little while Tamsin rested herself in Bo's arms.

_Just like before _

_I should've told you again _

_That I'm so sorry _

_I'm so sorry _

_Just like before _

_I should've told you again_

_That I'm so sorry_

_I'm so sorry_

_Just like before _

_I should've told you again_

_That I'm so sorry _

_I'm so sorry_

But Bo was taking to much she wasn't feeling Tamsin go limp or even try to pull away from her, she didn't think she was taking so much, she was in control, she was being trusted, but the whole time she had been fucking up Tamsin let her do it.

_Just like before_

_I should've told you again _

_That I'm so sorry _

_I'm so sorry _

And finally all the life inside Tamsin was gon it faded to black and when Bo opened her eyes to find Tamsin still holding on but to what? "Tamsin," she shrieked "no Tamsin," begging after beg "Tamsin!" she'd taken to much without even knowing and she didn't even know it but her heart was braking all at the same time as she held the Valkyrie in her arms "Tamsin come back!" Bo was crying now and no one was around to help and she couldn't find her phone to get help.

_I'm so sorry..._

Bo was the end of her and that's all it took.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
